Copulation Celebration
by kirsandstaceftw
Summary: Troy gives Gabriella the night of all nights for her birthday. Rated for heavy sexual content. Troyella oneshot.


**A/N: So we had a lot of people in their reviews for Over The Edge asking us to write something for Gabriella's birthday and here is it! **

**Tis written in celebration of Vanessa's 20th birthday so HAPPY BIRTHDAY BBV!**

**Don't forget those reviews ;), they make our day.  
**

Troy Bolton held open the car door for his girlfriend of four years, Gabriella Montez.

"Your carriage awaits, madam" Troy spoke in a bad English accent, making Gabriella giggle and roll her eyes.

"Since it's my birthday, can I request that you cut the accents while we're in public?" Gabriella teased as she slid into the front passenger seat.

"Since it's your birthday you could request that I wear nothing but _my _birthday suit, and I would happily oblige," Troy replied with a wink, shutting the car door and heading around to the other side, climbing into the car before he turned back to Gabriella, seeing a soft blush had covered her cheeks.

"You're hopeless, Troy," she giggled. "Can you tell me where we're going tonight, please?"

"Only," Troy started, dropping his head until his lips brushed against the sensitive skin below Gabriella's ear. "If _you_ wear you're birthday suit."

"You wish, Bolton," Gabriella retorted. "Isn't my dress good enough for you?"

Troy gulped as he took in the black halter dress Gabriella was wearing. With a plunging neckline the dress showed off a generous amount of cleavage and clung to her curves in all the right places before ending just above her knee.

"The dress looks good, babe, but it'd look better on the floor," Troy murmured before he captured Gabriella's lips in a zealous kiss. "Okay, time to start the night, I hope you enjoy."

With that Troy started the car and a comfortable silence filled the air as they drove through the darkened city, their fingers rested on Troy's slack covered knee, tightly entwined together - a symbol of what their bodies would look like at the end of the evening.

After a short drive they reached their first destination of the evening, a new restaurant that Gabriella had been wanting to go to, but Troy had been telling her he couldn't get a reservation, because he wanted their first time there to be for her birthday.

"Il meglio? I thought you said it was impossible to get seats here!" Gabriella exclaimed as she took in the sign. "Please tell me you're not just teasing me?"

"I promise that this is where we're having dinner tonight," Troy said with a soft laugh.

Gabriella squealed. "I love you," she said breathlessly as she reached a hand up to cut Troy's face gently, pulling him down to meet her lips, snaking her tongue into his mouth and initiating a steamy kiss in the front of Troy's car.

"As much as I'd love to continue this," Troy whispered, his eyes dropping down to Gabriella's hand that was on the buckle of his belt. "We have reservations for… 3 minutes ago."

Gabriella pressed her lips to Troy's once more, savoring the taste of him before she pulled away.

"What are we waiting for then?" She giggled. "We're here making out, and we could be inside having the best pasta in all of New Mexico!"

Troy laughed at how eager she was to get into the restaurant and he quickly exited the car, going around to Gabriella's side of the car to let her out, holding out his hand to her which she took gratefully, knowing that the length of her dress meant if she wasn't careful people could end up seeing a lot more than she was willing to share with the general public.

Slipping an arm around Gabriella's waist Troy lead her inside, giving the hostess his name and leading Gabriella to the private booth at the back of the restaurant, letting Gabriella sit down before he slid in next to her, draping his arm around her shoulders.

"Your waitress will be right out," the hostess informed them, regretfully tearing her eyes away from Troy as she turned away.

"Thanks for this Troy, this is the best birthday dinner ever," Gabriella said enthusiastically.

"You're welcome, babe," Troy smiled back, his mind whirling as he thought of what else he had planned for the night. He was certain that this would be the best birthday _night_ ever.

---

Troy struggled to hold in a smile as he ran his fingers back up the side of Gabriella's bare thigh, slipping under her dress to continue his journey, toying with the waistband of her lacy panties before skimming back across her skin to her knee.

He'd been carrying out these actions for the past fifteen minutes, mixing it up with soft kisses, and not so accidental brushes against Gabriella's chest.

"Troy," Gabriella mumbled as Troy nudged his nose gently against her neck, drawing light circles on the inside of her thigh.

"You want more, baby?" Troy whispered, edging his caresses further up her thigh.

"We're in a," Gabriella gasped as Troy bit down on her earlobe.

"I didn't ask where we were, Brie, I asked if you wanted more," Troy said softly, using his hand to gently part her thighs under the table.

Gabriella whimpered at his gentle touch, her core seemingly on fire at the want of him.

"Please," she managed to get out, her dark eyes pleading with him to give her what they both knew she craved.

Troy gently brushed his finger against her damp panties, and Gabriella let out a low moan.

"You gotta be quiet," Troy reminded her gently, "We don't wanna get arrested on your birthday."

Gabriella nodded, eager to feel his rough fingers against her most sensitive part of her body, slipping into her in a perfect imitation of his hardness penetrating her.

Troy moved her underwear to the side so he could touch her properly, feeling himself harden beyond belief at the feel of her wet folds under his fingers, her breasts rising and falling with each of her ragged breaths.

As Troy slowly entered his middle finger into her Gabriella grabbed his hand, clenching it tightly as she struggled to keep quiet.

"Tease," Gabriella managed to get out as Troy slid his finger back out at an excruciatingly slow speed.

Troy chucked in response, skillfully entering his index finger in this time as well as his middle finger, sinking them into her willing body faster and deeper with each motion.

"Better?" Troy whispered huskily, quickening his pace even more, feeling Gabriella's walls clutch at him every time he started to withdraw from her. He couldn't help but wish that it was a different part of his body sliding deep inside her, knowing that he'd have to wait til they were somewhere a little more private until he could fulfill his wants completely.

"Yes," Gabriella answered breathlessly, bucking her hips under the table to try and get more pleasure as she placed one of her small hands over the bulge in Troy's hands.

Wondering how far Gabriella would go to receive the pleasure she desired Troy decided to suggest something he knew would send her soaring into ecstasy.

"Touch yourself," he muttered into her ear as she started to rub her hand against him, causing delicious friction that made Troy's thoughts cloudy.

Gabriella hesitated for a second before she shifted her free hand to her own lap, moving her hand under the dress to meet Troy's before placing her thumb against her clit and rubbing tiny circles against the bundle of nerves.

"That's it, baby," Troy encouraged as Gabriella's body started to shake with satisfaction.

"Don't stop," Gabriella commanded breathlessly, biting down on her bottom lip when Troy not only continued his actions but added a third finger.

"Come on, baby," Troy coaxed. "I bet that feels real good."

"Troy, god," Gabriella stammered her body going rigid for a second before collapsing in Troy's arms.

After the room stopped spinning and she was able to move again Gabriella turned her head to place a soft kiss on Troy's lips.

"Thank you," she whispered.

"You're welcome, now are you ready for part two?" Troy asked cheekily, and Gabriella wondered if he was referring to activity two, or another round of what had just happened.

"Bring it," she announced gleefully. "I'm up for anything."

--

After quickly paying the bill at the restaurant Troy and Gabriella got back into the car with Gabriella singing along softly to the song on the radio for the few minutes it took for them to reach their second destination.

"A club?" Gabriella asked in amusement, seeing the fairly short line of provocatively dressed young women and well dressed young men.

"You like to dance, and I like to watch you dance, seemed fitting," Troy replied with a wink.

"You'd pick something for those reasons, wouldn't you?" Gabriella teased. "Come on then, let's go hit the dance floor."

Troy once again helped Gabriella out of the car, marveling at her graceful manner as they walked the end of the line, her dress swishing in a tantalizing manner around her thighs and Troy couldn't help but slide his hand from her waist to the back of her thigh, squeezing lightly causing Gabriella to gasp slightly.

"Behave," she chided. "At least until we're inside."

"I'm gunna hold that to you," Troy warned.

"If we're having sex in some dark corner, you can't see me dance in _this_."

Troy looked down at what she was wearing, realising that seeing her body move in it would be incredibly sexy.

"Dancing first, not behaving second," Troy changed his mind. "But we have somewhere to go after this."

"Ooh, where?" Gabriella's eyes widened at the thought of another surprise.

"Not telling, but it's to get your last birthday gift," Troy said, knowing that Gabriella would be racking her mind trying to think of a place they would be going close to midnight.

"Another gift? Can I have a clue?" Gabriella probed.

"Nope, come on, we're next to go in," Troy changed the subject, placing his hand on the small of her back and pushing her forward gently towards the bouncer who nodded their acceptance into the club.

When they got in a fast pace song was playing and Gabriella squealed in delight, reaching for Troy's hand and dragging him towards the dance floor where there were countless couples grinding against one another in time to the music.

Troy's body immediately moulded to Gabriella's, his arms sliding around her to hold her hips snuggly while her arms laced around his neck.

Their breathing soon quickened, beads of sweat forming on their bodies and Troy watched lustfully as they fell from Gabriella's neck, down the golden skin of her upper chest, over the exposed swell of her breast and under the material of the dress.

Troy longed to trace the droplets with his tongue, but he settled for dipping his head down to Gabriella's collarbone, sucking the skin harshly as he pressed his grown length against her backside.

"Feel what you do to me?" Troy asked throatily and Gabriella mewled at the hardness pressing into her soft curves.

The song changed and Gabriella twisted herself in Troy's arms quickly pulling him down her waiting lips, wasting no time to slip her tongue into his mouth, claiming the kiss as she stretched up to press her core against his erection, feeling Troy gasp into the kiss.

Gabriella grinded against him for a few more minutes before pulling away completely, taking a step away from Troy's heated body before she spoke.

"I'm going to get a drink," she shouted over the music, gesturing towards the bar, and Troy nodded, waiting for her to head in that direction before he followed her, unable to stop his gaze from dropping down to her dress covered ass, resisting the temptation to pull her back against him, to feel her move against him.

He shook his head to himself as he leant up against the bar next to Gabriella, soon he'd have her home and he could have his way with her there, he was sure of that.

After they'd both downed a bottle of water Gabriella dragged Troy back to the dance floor, pressing up against him as the crowd was now larger and thus less space was available.

Troy wasn't letting the size of the crowd keep him from teasing Gabriella senseless, he used his lips, teeth, tongue and hands to remind her just how easily he could have her hot and flustered, no matter where they were.

Gabriella had long since stopped listening to the music, instead allowing the pulsing beat going through her body to guide her movements. All of her attention was focused on the feel of Troy's hard body pressed into her back, his mouth devouring all of what it could reach, his hot breath tickling her skin as his hands roamed across her stomach and breasts.

"Troy," Gabriella murmured as he once again took a hardened nipple between his index finger and thumb, rolling it gently through the fabric of her dress. Troy couldn't hear her soft moans, but he knew from the way that she was arching her back that he was driving her wild.

As Gabriella turned to speak to him, Troy captured her lips in a teasing kiss, not letting his tongue stay in her mouth long enough for her own tongue to join in the dance.

Deciding that two could tease Gabriella reached a hand behind her, placing it squarely over Troy's bulge that had been rubbing against her ass for the past hour. Using her thumb she traced up and down the shaft through the rough material of Troy's pants, making Troy break off the kiss and instead attach his lips to her neck, letting her skin swallow his moans of appreciating as he suckled harshly.

"Let's get outta here," Gabriella whispered in his ear, squeezing him through his pants to indicate what she meant.

Troy let Gabriella lead the way out of the club, attempting to clear his head before they got to the car, knowing he couldn't drive when his only though was how much he wanted to sink himself into his girlfriend's waiting body.

Taking a deep breath as he seated himself in the driver's seat, Troy remembered they had one last stop to make before they went home. Careful not to look over at Gabriella, knowing she would distract him with just a glance, Troy drove to their next destination, smiling when he heard Gabriella gasp as she read the sign.

"Cookies and cream?" She gasped. "An adult store?"

"Your last gift is in there, come on," Troy got out the car, helping Gabriella out before leading his slightly worried, yet intrigued girlfriend inside, walking straight to the counter and smiling at the woman standing at the counter.

"Ah, Mr Bolton, your package is right out back, I'll just go and get it," the woman said, smiling at Troy and Gabriella before she turned to go through a door just behind the counter.

"What exactly did you buy from here?" Gabriella asked, unable to keep the worry out of her voice.

"You'll see, and I promise you'll enjoy it," Troy said, wrapping an arm around Gabriella's waist and drawing her to his side so he could place a kiss against her forehead.

The woman arrived back only a few minutes later, but it was long enough for Gabriella's head to be filled of thoughts about what Troy had purchased.

"Here you go," the woman handed the neatly wrapped parcel to Gabriella. "Happy birthday."

"Thanks," Gabriella managed to get out, inspecting the parcel though it didn't give away what was inside.

Gabriella was so interested in the parcel in her hands she didn't notice the woman slip Troy a small brown paper bag which he took, slipping it into his pocket before taking Gabriella's hand and leading her wordlessly out of the store.

The ride home was silent, and when they arrived at the apartment Troy told Gabriella to go into the bedroom and open her gift, to put on two of the things inside the parcel.

Waiting impatiently for ten minutes for Gabriella to open the gift, follow his instructions and then have time to think about what he might have planned, Troy removed first his shoes, then his belt before untucking his white pinstriped shirt and unbuttoning the first few buttons, exposing more of the white wifebeater underneath.

Deciding that Gabriella had been given enough time to prepare herself Troy headed to the bedroom, quietly opening the door, seeing her laid out on her back in the bright red lace front clip bra and matching g-string.

Her dark eyes were covered by a black blindfold, heightening her other senses, which Troy planned on taking full advantage of. Quickly crossing the room Troy knelt on the edge of the bed, lowering his head to Gabriella's ear before speaking.

"Happy birthday, baby," he whispered, noticing her shiver as his breath tickled her bare skin. "Turn onto your stomach."

Gabriella quickly obeyed the instruction, feeling Troy get off the bed as she did so.

Troy quickly stripped off his shirt, wife beater and slacks, taking out the small bottle that he had stored in his pocket before he climbed back onto the bed, straddling Gabriella's hips.

Gabriella gasped as she felt a warm liquid trickle onto her back and then Troy's hands rubbing the liquid against her skin, massaging every inch of her shoulders and neck slowly and relaxingly.

"Mmmm," Gabriella moaned gently as Troy squirted more liquid onto the middle of her back, using the tips of his fingers to massage it into the skin, skimming his hands to her sides to caress the sides of her breasts, making Gabriella squirm beneath him.

Slowly Troy made his way down Gabriella's body, massaging and caressing every inch of her right down to her toes before he asked her to flip over.

Gabriella once again obeyed, feeling Troy settled back down over her, the satin of his boxers tickling the skin of her thighs as he did so.

"Feeling good?" He asked softly as he tipped the liquid onto his hands this time, gently picking up her left hand and rubbing it with his own hand, taking care to touch every inch of her skin as he worked up to her shoulder and then repeating the actions on the other side.

Gabriella's breath caught in her throat as Troy's hand reached up to unclasp her bra, using his oil covered hands to gently caress her full breasts, kneading and rubbing until Gabriella was panting with need, her hips thrusting up against Troy, trying to coax him into giving her what she wanted.

Chuckling softly Troy dipped his head, blowing gently against Gabriella's nipple, causing the warming oil to heat up, sending waves of pleasure through Gabriella's body.

"Oh god," Gabriella cried out, the pleasure going straight to her core as Troy blew gently against the other nipple, sending more waves through her. "Please Troy."

Troy slid his hands down her stomach, trailing with his mouth, blowing against the skin he had touched, warming the oil and sending more pleasure waves through Gabriella's body.

Gabriella arched her back, allowing Troy to quickly remove her panties, tossing them to the floor before he picked the oil back up off the bed and placing a few drops on the tip of his index finger.

A loud moan filled the room as Troy swiped his finger gently down Gabriella's folds, followed immediately by his hot breath heating up the oil, causing every inch of Gabriella's womanhood to tingle with satisfaction.

Gabriella's body writhed beneath Troy as he lower his mouth until he could suck gently on her clit, sliding two fingers into her as he did so, the friction of his fingers making the oil heat up even more, allowing Gabriella to quickly reach the height of her arousal, her lower body arching as she shuddered before she collapsed back to the bed, Troy's fingers gently moving inside her as she rode out the climax.

Breathlessly Troy kissed Gabriella, sharing her taste as he removed his last article of clothing before spreading her legs further apart, settling down between them as he rubbed himself slowly against her wetness.

"Troy," Gabriella muttered through the kiss. "Please fuck me."

Never being one to deny Gabriella what she wanted Troy thrust himself into her body for the first time that night, her walls tightening around him as she wrapped her legs around his waist, pulling him in deeper.

"Faster," Gabriella ordered, craving a second orgasm and wanting Troy to experience it with her.

The only sounds that filled the room were the sounds of their bodies hitting together, their panted breathing and the moans and grunts that escaped their mouths, urging the other to go harder and faster.

"Troy, fuck, I'm so close," Gabriella panted, digging her nails into Troy's shoulder.

"Come with me," Troy ordered, thrusting as hard and fast as he could until Gabriella's body shook once more with her orgasm, her walls drawing out his own, spilling his seed into her as they cried out in ecstasy.

Troy rolled over, bring Gabriella to rest on top of his body, their bodies quickly cooling as the perspiration from their activity dried.

As Troy tugged the blankets over their exhausted bodies he wondered what he was going to do next year to top off this birthday celebrations, luckily he had 365 days to come up with something.


End file.
